Yayaka
by A Stranger 0.0
Summary: Rin is captured by the ministry of magic but escapes with the help of the DA. But after the great fight in the department of mysteries, what will happen to our favourite half-demon? Slight OOC that'll be fixed soon-OoP book- BEING REWRITTEN (now with slash? *legasp*)
1. Prologue

**Hi, A Stranger here 0.0**

**I'm also writing a ANO/HP crossover**

**SO SORRY**

**I know, since that-person-who's-name-I've-forgotten started, everybody's writing them now... But ah well, I'll just follow the trend.**

**It might not work out anyway, so meh.**

**Here we go, figure out yourself what I'm doing with them!**

_I do not own Harry Potter or Ao no Exorcist and will most probably not suddenly get them for Christmas while writing this story, so this disclaimer counts for all of it, okay? Okay. _

**Ah yes, before I start, I havn't read the books for a while and I also read them in a different language so tell me what's wrong if something is :)**

It was cold.

Cold and dark and wet.

Rin could feel his sides pressing against the glass, icy liquid all around him.

He tried opening his eyes for what felt like the bilionth time since he had woken up here and for what felt like the bilionth time, his body didn't obey.

This weak feeling would have set his brain on full alarm, hadn't it been too numb to understand the signals the right way.

But it did register the faint sound of voices, muffled by the glass.

A pointed ear twitched.

A long, dark tail swayed.

Lips curled ever so slightly.

Luna's gaze was fixed on a tank near the end of the shadowed room. She could hear the other's urgent whispers, telling her to ''Keep going, Luna! We're almost there-!'' but she ignored them, mesmerised by the sight of the demonic boy, floating in what looked like elaion*, his hair dancing in an imaginary breeze.

Though Luna hadn't noticed them coming, Ginny, Harry, Ron, Hermione and Neville were now all standing in half circle around the tank, all intrueged who or what the boy was.

Suddenly Luna heard Ginny whisper a spell under her breath and the glass exploded.

''_Bombarda_''

Rin's senses were alight in a fracture of a second.

Glass shards flew through the air, fractures of light in the darkness of the small chamber. Rin landed gracefull as a penguin on his back, sharp edges drawing blood from his skin. He gasped in oxygen.

Lungs desperate, he ignored his saviors for the moment.

Once he'd gathered enough energy again, he opened his eyes cautiously, only to be greeted by the nervous and somewhat curious faces of six teenagers, a little too near to his face in the case of a red headed girl of about 14 years, in Rin's opinion.

Before the half demon could voice this thought, a nervous boy with a clad of black hair and a pair of round glasses resting on his nose said

''Ginny, get away! Who knows what that thing could-''

He interrupted himself, suddenly hissing in pain and racing a hand towards a faint marking on his forehead.

Rin frowned at himself, it looked like the shape of a lightning bolt.*

Ginny Weasley quickly looked up at Harry's cry.

_Oh nonono, Sirius, just hold on another minute!_

The young witch looked back and forth for a moment between Harry and the blinking youth lying in shattered glass and water, then gave said teen a hand, her eyes still locked with her brother's best friend's.

Wordlessly, the boy-cat-fish-elf-thing took it and heaved himself up.

''Thank you,'' it croaked, his unused voice faint.

Neville tapped her shoulder and Ginny let go of the long, cold fingers.

Then Neville took his cloak* off and handed it to the-naked-teen.

**So~ **

**That was a really small preview, I would say.**

**Uhm. I kinda only had this small idea, so... I'm open for opinions and you ideas, too.**

_***1 Elaion= Basically ancient greek for oil, but Luna's mind works like that. It will here, anyway.**_

_***2 Uhm... What are they called? I honestly can't remember the original of what wizards wear, how embarrasing :(**_

**Okay. **

**Order of the Phoenix turn-of-events?**

**I guess that's it.**

**So Rin is trapped in a tank in the ministry and the golden... sixtett noices he's alive, so far so good.**

**Now I need your ideas!**

**I can use anything you have for me, but please PLEASE review!**

**Next chapter'll be better, I promise. I just want to get the publishing thing over with :/**

**So, 'till next time,**

**A Stranger 0.0**


	2. Chapter 1

**Okay, so nobody liked that tiddly prologue...**

**I can live with that. Hmp.**

**Gigantic Thanks to **blackchaosaria2501 **for the first review and follow ^^**

**(You're probably the only person reading this anyway :P)**

**Now I'll try and explain some stuff...**

**A Stranger 0.0 /End**

_hpanohpbehpanohpbe_

Hermione felt herself blushing, even if she hadn't seen anything, really.

She'd just stood there with the others, staring at that body, but now that body was alive and breathing and oh so utterly undressed.

Hermione was rather glad when Neville handed him (or it?) a robe to wrap around his freezing frame.

He nodded a thanks, then turned to Harry, maybe recognizing him as the obvious leader of the group and spoke.

''Let's go then''

A few very intellegent sounds followed, the loudest a ''HUH?'' from Ron.

Hermione rolled her eyes and grabbed her best friends robes, dragging him towards a door at the side of the room, the others -including the newbie- following.

-#-

Said newbie wasn't quite sure exactly _why _he was following these weirdly dressed youngsters.

_They got you out of that terrible aquarium, of course you'd have to repay it in some way! So it makes total sense to follow them like a scary, wet and naked stalker._

At that thought he made a face between a wide grin and a grimace.

Then they arrived in a room littered with shelves in every direction.*****

On each shelf were again gathered thousands of little see-through balls with mist swirling inside them.

Rin marveled at the colors around him, almost bumping his nose into a dusty crystaline prophecy.

Luckily, the gloopy-eyed girl from before gently grasped his shoulders and turned him towards the glasses-clad teen, who seemed greatly stressed at the moment.

_But he has all the time..._

That was right. He'd looked really terrible, even when they passed that beautiful bird, hatching and drowning in a never-ending paradox.

In fact, nearly all of them were a bit down, though some more than others.

The witch and the demon quickly catched up to their companions, seeing them caught in a sort of whispered discussion.

When they reached the end of the rows, Mr Scar, as Rin had named him, started muttering stuff like:

''He could...'' and

''Or maybe...'' while walking back and forth, searching for...

...something or other. Rin was still a bit too drugged to care, really.

Then one of the girls said what obviously all of them had been thinking.

''Harry?''

''What?'', 'Harry' growled.

''I don't think Sirius is here''

Her voice was soft and suggesting, like someone telling a child that Father Christmas _may not actually_ exist.

And like a true Santa-fan, Harry didn't believe her.

He looked around frantically for his 'Sirius', whom even the numb-brained Rin doubted would ever be found here, in such a place.

After this quick down-hill marathon, Rin decided to stop listening.

He only noticed something was going on when he saw all the others gathered around one of the shelves, staring intently at a small crystal ball.

-#-

''Whatsupp with that?''

Ginny turned, surprised to hear their new companion's slightly sluuged up voice.

_Why do we even trust him? He could be a death eater! Or a ministry worker or whatever!_

Her brother seemed to think the same thing and answered in a guarded tone.

''It says Harry's name on it...''

The mistery man slumped over and squinted at the small sign beneath the prophecy

_S.P.T. To A.P.W.B.D._

_Dark Lord_

_and (?) Harry Potter_

He looked like he was about to say something, as Harry suddenly reached forward and grabbed the dusty ball.

Everyone held their breaths in anticipation and then-

Nothing happened.

If you don't count the Death Eaters appearing.

_Hpanohpbehpanohpbe_

**Weeeeell, that was not easy to write. About half way through I noticed I could just look in the book and then I didn't want to write everything again, so sorry if some thins are not clear to you.**

**And a cliffhanger xD**

**I'm so evil, I'm sure those two people actually actively reading this will hate me~**

**Okay, EVERYTHING WILL BE EXPLAINED SOON, **

**DON'T WORRY!**

**I have an actual plot now.**

**Mwahaha.**

**Anyway, review and tell me if you find a lot of mistakes or anything. :)**

**I'll try and update within 24h again :D**

**So, 'till then, **

**A Stranger 0.0**


	3. Chapter 2

**Why, hello there.**

**This chapter might turn out a bit rushed and kind rubbish, so basically like all the others :P**

**I thank my 3 reviewers and all those other guys, talking to you, yes.**

**So~ I love looking at the charts, it's just sooo fun. Like, on friday, 57 US-residents read either chapter 1 or 2 xD**

**Okay, okay, I'm starting, don't bug me.**

_Hpanohpbbhpanohpbbhpano_

''Good job, Potter. Now turn around, nice and slowly, and hand it to me''*****

From nowhere black clad figures appeared around them.

Twelve grown-up and armed wizards pointing their wands at six aurors-in-training, ready to kill.

And then there was Rin, still too dazed from whatever it had been. He couldn't remember... Anything, really. _But why care? I'm sure it's fine._

''Give it to me, Potter.''

''Where is Sirius?'', Harry demanded.

To the DA's great dismay, a couple of Death Eaters had the nerve to laugh.

''The Dark Lord always knows!''

Rin frowned slightly at the rough female voice. Did he know it from somewhere?

''Always,'' Malfoy repeated quietly. ''Now give me the Prophecy, Potter.''

''I want to know where Sirius is!''

''_I want to know, where Sirius is!_''

The woman from before imitated in a terribly high pitched tone. Rin resisted the urge to pinch his forehead in irritation.

The glowing tips of their sticks practically blinding him were also not helping to slow the upcoming headache.

''You have him. He's here. I know it.''

There was a thin layer of panic in Harry's voice, surpressed with surprising skill, but still enough for all the others to notice- And notice they did.

The annoying girlish tone came again, worse this time.

''_Aw, did te lil babby wate up and tink what it dreamt wat true?_''

One of the red-heads moved at Rins left, but Harry whispered something he couldn't quite make out.

''D'you hear him? _Do you hear him?_ Gives the other children orders, as if he was going to fight us!''

He was so going to punch that foul mouth of her's.

''Oh, you don't know Potter like I do... He has a strong sense for heroism; The Dark Lord very well knows of it. _Now give me that prophecy, Potter._''

The white haired man had a voice like silk, pleasent to the ears. But what he was saying didn't seem to fit the other kid's version of '_pleasent_'.

''Okay, okay, whats goin on here?''

Everyone turned, perplexed at this outburst from the boy wearing nothing but a thin Hogwarts uniform cloak wrapped around his frame. He looked utterly annoyed and not in the _slightest_ scared.

''_How dare you insult us with such indifference?! We are the closest sev-_''

Malfoy held the hand without a wand in front of _Bellatrix _(apparently), cutting her off.

''No need for that, Bellatrix. He might be just an unfortunate muggle who ended up in our little dilema here by totally mundane and unlucky means, don't you think?''

Although one couldn't see her face, the whole aura of the woman changed suddenly, from an angered scowl on her virtual face to a sardistic grin.

Harry suddenly raised his wand to chest hight. All others followed.

''Touch him and you will never get this- Prophecy, you say?''

As soon as he'd uttered the sentence, the Death Eateress **[:/]** screeched ''_Accio proph-_''

''_Protego!''_

He almost dropped the small glass ball in his hand, but managed to catch it before it slipped from his fingers.

''Oh, he knows the game, the tiny little baby Potter''

By now Rin was clenching and unclenching his fist, trying very hard not to knock them out and then telling their unconcious bodies that 'Next time, you should just shut the fuck up!'

Why were they all so loud?

Now his only friend up untill now, the silky cat, started raging aswell.

_Seriosly, be quiet, you're hurting his damn sensitive ears!_

Bellatrix stalked forward and slid her hood down to show her skinny face. Her eyes stood out madly.

''Take the muggle. Make them watch how he is tortured. I'll do it!''

Now that _did _get Rin's attention.

''Woah, waita minute...''

''If you touch any of us, I'll have to smash this thing to pieces. I think your boss wouldn't be all too happy if you got back without it, would he?''

The Death Eaters shifted a little.

''Well, what kind of prophecy is this, anyway? Why does Voldemort want it?''

The dark wizards hissed at this.

''You dare to speak his name?'' Bellatrix whispered.

_Who? What? Name? Voldemort? Whaaaaaat?!_

Rin could almost feel his senses slowly returning, rushing him with so many questions it was hard not to just pounce on any of the humans surronding him and demand an answer, '_and quick_'!

The half-demon slowly took in his surroundings further, the stark musty smell of dust, along with the strong aromas of all the current resindents of the chamber.

Next he noticed the rustling of clothes, the shuffling of feet on the oakwood floor, the wisp of wind coming from under the door at the end of the room that made the cold flames of the candles-so similar to his own-dance in a mocking waltz of blue.

Suddenly a red string of light cut through the air and crashed into one of the many shelves, smashing two crystals.

Two trains of white made their way to the ceiling, chanting in an incomprehenceble battle.

''..._at the suns tallest stand will come a new..._''

''DON'T ATTACK! WE NEED THE PROPHECY!''

''He- he dares- there he stands- dirty half-blood-!''

''WAIT UNTILL WE HAVE THE PROPHECY!''

''..._and never will there come a new one again..._''

Hell, couldn't they just get on with it?

''You havn't told us what's so special about this prophecy that I'm supposed to hand out.''

Playing for time, really? Even Rin had noticed by now that these people were not to be messed with.

''Don't play games with us, Potter,'' Silky warned.

''I'm not playing games,'' the obviously suicidal boy to his right answered.

From the corner of his eye, Rin saw Harry's foot find the bushy-haired girl's.

_Ah, so not totally without a plan..._

''What?'' came her whispered reply.

_Wait a sec, why has everyone forgotten about you?_

''Dumbledore never told you that the reason you have that scar lies deep within the ministry?'' Silky grinned menacingly.

''I-_what_? What's this got to do with my scar?''

_Ah, that lighning thingy. I thought it was a bit too near to the face for an accessory._

''_What?_''

The girl's voice was so loud now, Rin was sure one of those villains would be bound to notice.

But apparently the baddies always had bad ears. _Comes with all that shouting_.

''Can it really be true?''

The deaf man was greatly amused and again didn't hear Harry.

''Smash shelves-''

''Dumbledore never told you? Now, that explains why you didn't come earlier, Potter, the Dark Lord was wondering-''

''When I say _now_-''

''-why you didn't run over as soon as he showed you the place in a dream, where it is hidden. He thought natural curiosity would awaken the wish to hear the exact wording...''

Rin frowned. How could he help? _Smashing is something even ougth to manage! _

True. He could do Smashing.

''Oh, really?'' Harry asked, not sincerely interested.

The others got the message from Miss Bushy Hair and readied themselves.

''As if he wanted me to come and get it. Why?''

''_Why?_ Because the only people who are allowed to take a prophecy from the department of mysteries, Potter, are those who they are about, as the Dark Lord had to find out when he sent others to steal it.''

''And why did he want to steal this prophecy about me?''

''About both of you, Potter, both of you... Have you never asked yourlef why the Dark Lord tried to kill you when you were still a baby?''

_Why isn't he saying _now_?_

''Someone made a prophecy about me and Voldemort? And he forced me to come here so I could get it for him? Why couldn't he just come and get it himself?''

''Get it himself?''

Bellatrix 'chimed' in, then laughed.

''The Dark Lord-just walk into the Ministry, as they are so nicely ignoring his return at the moment? Just show himself off to all those aurors who are currently wasting their time with my cousin?''

''So he made you do the dirty work, like he tried to make Sturgis steal it-and Bode?''

It was Silk's time to reply again.

_Hurry, hurry!_

''Very good, Potter, very good...

But now the Dark Lord knows now, that you're not unintell-''

_NOW!_

''NOW!''

_hpanohpbbhpanohpbbhpano_

**Well, I don't think that was os bad, was it?**

***I took almost everything from the book this time,**

**BUT I only had the German version here, so I had to kinda roughly translate everything...**

**Sorry for anything weird you notice.**

_**I have an important question:**_

_**Do you want this to be a really tragic and terrible fic, with, like, loads of character death and stuff**_

_**OR**_

_**Whatever else, just... nicer**_

_**?**_

**Please review, it makes me so very happy :3**

**I'll update soon!**

**'till then,**

**A Stranger 0.0**


	4. hehehe :(

Hey

Sorry for the months and months of delay, but I'd written the next chapter and then my clever laptop deleted it do I was p*ssed for a while and when I attempted to write it again I read the previous chapters and realized that they were kinda rubbish and plotless so...

I've started rewriting everything (I know, quite eyrly but still) with an actual plot in mind, but it's going to take a while because... longer chapters and more details and research and stuff.

Also my best friend is in hospital with anorexia so fish you, I'll take my time.

Thanks to Child Of Happiness for her/his PM, it helped remind me to post this apology.

I hope you have a wonderful day and look forward to the rewrite as much as I do (whenever it'll be published...) ^.^

'till then,

A Stranger 0.0

PS: Happy Tag der Deutschen Einheit * yay *


End file.
